


Lesson Learned

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Dipper learns an important life lesson. Mabel makes sure it sticks.





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wafflelate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! :)

“Look at it this way,” Dipper said. “If you never try, you’ll never know!”  
  
“That’s almost as bad as asking what’s the worst that could happen! Are you _trying_ to get that plant to eat you?”  
  
“Don’t worry, Mabel. You know I’m way better at avoiding trouble now.” He looked around and picked up a broken tree branch. “I don’t want to annoy it. I just want to poke it with a stick!”  
  
She stared at him in disbelief. Then she took out her phone.  
  
“And I just want to film it so I can say I told you so.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“I know, I know, you told me so.”  
  
Mabel gave him her most innocent smile. She was a good winner. Besides, she had everything on video, and that was more than enough. So, instead of bragging, she held an ice pack against Dipper’s eye.  
  
“We did learn that plant could punch,” she said. “I thought it would only bite you.”  
  
“ _Only_ bite me?”  
  
“And maybe poison you.”  
  
Dipper sighed a lot more dramatically than he needed to.  
  
“I have to tell Uncle Ford,” he said. “About the plant. Not the rest!”  
  
“Not the rest,” Mabel agreed. She wasn’t that mean.  
  


* * *

  
  
Sometimes, being Dipper’s sister was hard work.  
  
“Did you already forget what happened last time?”  
  
“That was completely different! This is a _mushroom_.”  
  
“Let me show you something, bro.”  
  
She grabbed Dipper’s arm and, in spite of his protests, she dragged him several steps away from the mushroom. She threw a small rock at it - and it didn’t even get to land. The mushroom sprouted a huge set of teeth and swallowed the stone in midair.  
  
“YES!” she cackled. “Bow to my superior wisdom!”  
  
Dipper sighed.  
  
“Okay, I get it—”  
  
“Mabel is always right!”  
  
“… this will get old very fast.”


End file.
